


Children Will Listen

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Drabble Sequence, Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Five ways Petunia doesn't react to learning her granddaughter is a witch, and one way she does.





	Children Will Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



> This may be a bit more focused on mixed family dynamics than on the actual use of magic than you were looking for, wavewright62, but I hope it still works for you.

“Mum,” says Dudley, “I need you to not panic, okay?”

For Petunia, few words can trigger dread more effectively. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dudley insists, too sharply. “Louisa’s just, well…”

At the mention of her beloved grandchild, her heart pounds even faster. “Well, what?” she demands, into the awkward, alarming silence. “Is she hurt? Ill?”

“No!” He takes a deep breath. “She’s a witch.”

Her head spins, and she staggers a few steps.

“Mum!” Dudley rushes to her side. “Mum? Say something.”

From the guarded look in his eyes, though, she can tell just any old _“something”_ won’t do.

...

“A witch?” she repeats. “Louisa? _Our_ Louisa?”

“Yes.”

“You’re certain?”

“Yes,” says Dudley, with mounting irritation. “They sent us a letter by owl and everything. Besides, it’s tough to remain in denial when you tell her to clean her room, and come back to find her clothes folding themselves.”

Reluctantly, Petunia concedes the point. “How’s Bridget taking it?”

The first trace of a smile crosses Dudley’s face. “Been prepared since she learned it ran in the family, apparently. Good thing I didn’t let you and Dad talk me into hushing it up.”

“You still might’ve considered adoption.”

Dudley’s smile vanishes.

...

“Thank goodness your father isn’t here to see this,” Petunia says.

Dudley straightens, stiffens. “No,” he says, coldly. “Thank goodness he isn’t.”

She should start over, but old instincts die hard. “He meant well.”

“Did he?” Dudley lets out a hollow laugh. “Like all those ‘jokes’ about not having a grandson. If he’d known Louisa was magic...” His eyes flash with a familiar anger. “And you’d just have stood there and let him like always.”

“Dudley…” she pleads. But she can see the stubborn set to his jaw, and knows the decision is made. Wordlessly, she watches him walk away.

...

“Can’t you just… ignore it?” Petunia asks.

Dudley snorts. “How well did that work for you and Dad?”

“They had plans for Harry,” she points out. “Louisa’s… I’m not saying she’s not special, but not like _that_. Maybe they’ll leave her be.”

He sighs. “That’s just it, Mum. She _is_ special. Her teachers know it; her classmates know it; _she_ knows it. She needs to be somewhere that’s… normal.”

“Or you could make _this_ her normal.”

“Harry spent eleven years around me. Do you think that helped any?" He lets her silence linger. “Yeah," he says at last. "Me neither.”

...

“Why?” Petunia whispers, shaking. “Why won’t it leave us alone?”

Dudley’s brow furrows. “It?”

“Magic,” she snarls. “We were at peace, we were safe, and now _this_. Children _die_ at that school, Dudley!”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Dudley snaps. “I had an operation because of their ‘harmless’ pranks. You think I want Louisa exposed to that? Or worse, causing it?”

Petunia’s trembling intensifies.

“I can’t…” His own voice cracks, tearful. “I’m sorry, Mum. I need to be brave for her. I can’t do it for you, too.”

She reaches out, but he is already halfway across the room.

...

“Have you talked to Harry?”

Dudley seems a bit surprised at Petunia's unprompted mention of his cousin, but nods. “He’s thrilled. Even offered to let Louisa finish up the summer with his family: go shopping for school supplies, get acclimated…” His tone, already under-enthusiastic, turns snide. “Maybe they’ll be more welcoming, now that they know she’s one of them.”

“I didn’t realize they’d been so cruel.”

“They’re not. It’s just clear we’ve nothing in common.” He lets out a long, ragged breath. “I don’t want to lose her, Mum.”

She wishes she could tell him _“You won’t,”_ and believe it.

~

“Mum? Say something.”

At last, Petunia shrugs. “What is there to say?”

Her son stares, disbelieving. “Your granddaughter’s a witch, and you have no opinion on this whatsoever.”

“Whatever opinion I have doesn’t matter,” Petunia insists. “She’s our Louisa. If this is who she is, then I want to be part of wherever it takes her.” She thinks of a letter, a bundle on the doorstep, two sets of green eyes turning away for the last time. “Maybe I can finally get it right.”

Dudley smiles in clear relief, and if nothing else, she knows she’s made a good start.


End file.
